Triplets of destruction, chaos and mischief
by zaylo267
Summary: What is better than having a chaotic and mischievous brother and sister to come to the rescue from the very fate of darkness?
1. Chaotic Times

"Finally Loki is stopped! After all the trouble and trial, let's look around Asgard," Tony said, looking at the other Avengers as Loki is brought towards the Allfather, Odin.

Thor sighs sadly, as Odin talks to Loki.

"Loki, you have caused so much destruction in Migard and Asgard. You also had attempted to destroy another realm. I shall sentence you to -"

"WE ARE BACK!"

Two hooded persons burst in through the palace door, with one of them yelling loudly, interrupting Odin's words.

Odin frowns at the two hooded person at the interruption of the trial.

"Thor!" One of the hooded person ran towards Thor, hood dropping to reveal the same face who should be facing the trial, seemingly very happy to see Thor.

"Loki!" Thor looks at the hooded person in shock, hands reaching for Mjolnir. The other Avengers prepared their weapons to fight.

The hooded person who look like Loki, instantly looks most unhappy at the words Thor said, jumping away from Thor and twisting around slightly before disappearing into thin air.

"That is a new trick. Where did he go?" Steve said, eyes wide in shock.

The hooded person appear suddenly in front of Thor, twirling around to hit Thor with a frying pan.

Thor stumbles backwards from the attack, facing the hooded fellow, glaring a little. The other Avengers aimed at the person, unsure whether to attack immediately or wait until Thor signals to attack.

The hooded person glares at Thor angrily, pointing the frying pan at Thor.

"Why can't you just remember my _name_, THOR!" The hooded person yelled at Thor, glaring with a deadly aura surrounding him. Thor steps back a little, looking at the strange weapon warily.

"You this brainless brother of mine who just grow up with me since from childhood, don't remember my name!" The hooded person screamed at Thor in anger, whacking Thor in the face again with the frying pan. The Avengers look at the hooded person nervously.

"You know what is this fascinating weapon I have here? In Migard, this is called a frying pan! It is the most useful migardian item which can fry and be used to whack brainless people which one of the migardian told me. And it is most thrilling to whack you with it!" The hooded person smirked at Thor.

"You are Loke." Thor said in surprise, eyes widening in recognition.

"Finally, you remember." Loke said, looking at him with a frown.

"But where-" "Shut up, Thor. You are still so dumb after you grown up. I am still surprised Asgard is still existing with you still around." Loke said, looking around the palace curiously.

~.~

The other hooded person walk up to Loki, hugging him.

Loki looks at the hooded person in surprise with wide eyes, unable to say anything due to the muzzle.

The hooded person waved her hand casually, making the muzzle vanish.

"Lori?" Loki looks at her with teary eyes.

"Loki! I miss you so much!" Lori said, snuggling him.

"I miss you too..." Loki said, hugging back.

Odin then decided to interrupt the moments they have together by mentioning about the trial.

T_T

Loki looks angrily at Odin, fuming at the words of his.

"Since young, you lied to us that we are your sons and daughter . And all this time we are frost giants and you are still trying to cover up the fact you lied to us?" Loki said loud and clearly, letting everyone within the court room to be able to hear every single word clearly.

"We are frost giants?" Lori asked with a raise of the eyebrow.

Loke looks shocked for a moment, making Thor and the rest of the Avengers nervous about another big unavoidable fight.

Loke immediately teleport in front of Loki, asking to reconfirm his words.

Loke looks at Loki with a blank face before smiling very widely.

"Yes! I am not related to any of the the idiots here!" Loke exclaimed out loud.

'That is the only thing you worried about?' Loki looks at Loke, raising an eyebrow in bemusement.

'This is so humiliating!' Lori face palm at the words of Loke.

"This is the best news ever! We should have a feast for this! Even though I don't like feast, but this is just too good to miss out such good news!" Loke cheered.

"And best thing is… I am not related to you!" Loke pointing to Odin. Odin frowns at the finger pointing at him.

"Though I am quite sad to say that I am not your biological son, but I love you and will always help you if in need of it, mother." Loke said, teleporting and bowing to Frigga who is standing beside Odin. Frigga smiles at the sweet gesture Loke shows to her.

"And to you, my dumb brother." Loke said, pausing for effect. Thor looks at him with wide eyes in anticipation.

"You need to get married." Loke said with a poker face. "Soon."

"With a smart wife of course." Loke quickly added.

The other Avengers are trying to keep their poker face but failing to stop the giggles from escaping.

"Oh, I have a present for you. I got all kinds of interesting things from all the realm so I decided to be so generous just for today." Loke said, making a pretty box appear in his hand.

"I got this beautiful necklace modified for both genders. It have healing powers and an ability to make the user invisible anytime they want." Loke smirked, revealing the beautiful necklace within the box. "It also can change colours to match you too."

"But isn't it still an 'womanly' accessory?" Thor asked with a frown.

"You just have to said the word, Thor." Loki internally sighed.

"This is going to be the best day to have a little drama in life." Lori internally squeaking in joy for the incoming problem .

Loke looks at Thor with a poker face before whacking him across the face with the frying pan.

"Oww, why are you whacking at my face?" Thor said, holding his bruised face before being whacked repeatedly.

Loke continuously whacks Thor until he fainted. He gives one last loud whack on his head before marching to stand before Natasha.

The Avengers look at him warily, expecting him to attack them.

"For you, my lady." Loke said, presenting the gift with a bow.

Natasha looks at Loke in surprise before taking the gift warily.

"Well, since the rest of you also did manage to defeat my brother, you all can have a gift too." Loke said, looking at the other Avengers.

Clint frowns at Loke.

"What makes you think we will accepts presents from you?" Clint sneers at him.

"You don't like presents? Then none for all of you." Loke said airily, walking away to stand beside Lori and Loki. Tony silently wants to know the gifts Loke wants to give them.

"Despite all the interfering people to this trial, Loki will be sentenced to-" "Hold on a second." Lori said clearly with her voice echoing around the room.

"What is it now?" Odin said impatiently.

"Loki is innocent. We can prove it." Lori said confidently.

"And what are the evidence that Loki is innocent?" Odin asked.

"His eyes is not green when he invades Migard. His eyes is only green after he is being defeated." Lori declares, making Loki look at her in shock.

"Is that true, Loki?" Odin said sternly.


	2. Pranks for everyone!

"It's true, Odin." Loki said, averting his eyes from everyone by looking at the floor.

"So we have going after the wrong person all this time?" Tony raises an eyebrow, wondering how much more strange things are going to happen.

"But it is still unforgivable. The amount of people he killed and Coulson…" Clint stared intently at Loki with hatred.

Lori and Loke looks at each other for a second before looking at the Avengers at the same time.

"Emm, about that part, we make sure there are no casualties for this war, you know?" Lori said, frowning a little.

"But I did saw Loki stabs through Coulson." Thor said with a puzzled look.

"You mean that no one is killed in this war?" Steve asked in surprise.

"Well, we are not known as best sorcerer and sorceress for nothing. It is just an illusion and matter of strategies. It's just like chess. Just that it is look like some soap drama to me." Loke smirked in a devilish way.

"Then why you both didn't help to stop Loki?" Bruce asked, cleaning his specs to stop his emotions from rising to a dangerous level.

"It's because it is a test for you all." Lori said firmly.

"Great, we are guinea pigs now." Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"But he still have mind-controlled me!" Clint roars out in anger.

Loke looks at Clint with a bored look.

"So temperamental. I can help you forget it if you like." Loke said with a dull tone.

"As if it can help anything! Clint exclaims out loud in anger.

Odin looks at Loki solemnly, unable to think of any form of judgement.

"But he still has tried to subjugate Jotunheimr." Odin stated.

"You know you should be bloody glad he didn't go crazy from that fact and tries something crazier you know, old man." Loke said with a shrug.

"Plus you should be glad we are not both with him when you decided to declare that fact. It could have been worse." Lori said with a smirk.

The Avengers paled with the thought of dealing with the triplets instead of just Loki alone.

"Anyway, we already negotiate with Jotunheimr about Loki's crime long ago. You are getting too old, Odin." Lori sighed, as if it is Odin's fault.

"So we shall declared Loki is free." Loke smirked, waving his hand to get rid the Loki's chains.

"Not so fast, Loke. I have not pass any judgment based on Loki's crimes." Odin frowns.

"You have no longer any rights to pass any judgments on us. Loki already announced that we are not your blood children so we are no longer under your rules." Lori smirked.

Odin remains silent at that statement.

"Allmother, please forgive our rudeness for not being with you since our youth. We present this golden flower of dawn as an apology." Lori bows with respect and gives Frigga a beautiful flower which shines a warm golden light. Loke and Loki also bows to her and presented her with their own gifts.

"And so we shall say farewell to all of you people forever lol. Bye~" Loke said gleefully, disappearing instantly with Lori and Loki in a flash of green light.

The Avengers look at the empty spot, unsure what to say.

"So what do we do now?"

~0~

"Now that we are out of Asgard, what should we do?" Loke asked with a frown, restless from the amount of boredom he is feeling which is bad for him as he loves chaos. He already starting to feel bored the moment when they left Asgard.

"How about we mess with someone for fun?" Lori said gleefully, wondering who to prank.

"How about Shield and Avengers Tower?" Loki said with a smirk.

"Sounds like a plan." Lori purred.

(=.=)

"I hope you all have enjoyed your stay in Asgard." Frigga said warmly with a gentle smile.

"We sure did enjoy it!. All that interesting magic thingy was so cool! Though look down upon here for brains." Tony said excitedly, only sulking and mumbling at the last sentence.

"Thank you, Madam. We shall now return to Earth." Steve said with a salute.

"Do look out for your brothers and sister. I hope they didn't go to out of hand with their pranks." Frigga smiled at the thought of the triplets when they are young toddlers.

"Don't worry, Mother! I shall bring them back one day and make sure they tried not to be too mischievous!" Thor said cheerfully. These words are the famous last few words where he is going to regret later.

"Well, time to go or else Fury is going to blow off his head about the time." Tony shrugs.

Heimdall looks at the group of mortals and Thor coolly.

"Better be prepared for the chaos ahead of you. Good luck." Heimdall said, as he activated the portal.

"Somehow, I have a bad déjà vu about going back. " Clint sulked.

"Maybe you are thinking too much, birdy." Tony smirked. "What could go wrong?"

The most famous last words before doomsday…

#-#

After landing at Avengers tower,

…

…

"Did we land at the wrong place?" Bruce asks uncertainly.

"Welcome back, Sir."

"Yup, this is Avengers Tower." Clint sighed.

The formally imposing Avengers Tower has just become a completely pink tower with lots of Hello kitty and nyan cats posters around.

Tony is too stunned to say anything other than just leaving his mouth wide open at the sight of his beloved tower becoming the most outstanding pinkish tower.

"What on earth is going on? We just leave for a while and it's all…" Tony is unable to say any more than face palming.

"Probably it's a prank from the triplets." Thor suggested, frowning at the sight of hello kitty and nyan cats.

"And what-" Steve's phone started ringing out loud, interrupting Tony's rant.

Steve quickly answers the phone.

"Fury? Yes, we are back from Asgard. What? Shield is -" Steve quickly jerks the phone away from his ear when it suddenly generates a loud static noise.

Steve frowns at the phone while the other Avengers look at him in concern.

"We need to go to Shield now."

:P

"Are you sure we are at Shield headquarter?"

"Yes, this is definitely Shield's headquarter." Clint said, looking at the famous signage of Shield headquarter.

"This is definitely the triplet's doing." Tony said with a deadpan look.

Thor could only look shocked with an open mouth.

"Seriously? A smurf?" Tony gaped in shock, staring at the smurf which cheerfully sings it's village song as it skips by.

The Avengers look at the formally magnificent HQ of Shield being painted unicorns with rainbows all around it. There is also cheesy words on the building.

"You all seriously took your time." Fury grumbles, greeting them grouchily.

"Are you dressed in-" Steve stared at Fury in disbelief while Tony and Clint are openly sniggering at the sight of Fury. Bruce is also trying to control his giggling while Natasha just quickly uses one of hidden camera to snap one photo as a memorial. Thor can only try to continue processing what just happen as he reaches a state where he needs brain bleach.

"_Don't you dare to finish that question! I just _had_ enough of all these pranks!_" Fury grumbles, marching stiffly away in bright pinkish tutu topped with a lacy top, courtesy of the triplet's magic.

"Well, of course we will not laugh at you, Fury." Tony pretends to cough, before quietly asking Jarvis to take as much pictures of Shield and Fury as blackmail.

"What is going on now? Why is Loki free and now there is another two with him, messing up Shield?!" Fury demanded, angry at the trickster and ignoring the care bear which seems to walk by happily. The care bear waves at them happily, hugging Fury's leg. And Fury just kicks the poor care bear away angrily.

Steve then kindly explains, while the rest of the Avengers 'admires' the changes the triplet's handiwork.

"So you are telling me that he is innocent plus now he is free with his other brother and sister?" Fury said with a frown.

"Yup, that is about it." Tony agrees with a nod, staring at Donkey from Pooh story walking by tiredly.

"Well, do you like our little decoration?" Loke cheekily said, teleporting in front of them.

Fury quickly whips out his gun which immediately turned into Hibird. Hibird then started chirping frantically, trying to desperately fly away from the Fury's hand. Fury, shocked by the sudden change of his gun, immediately released the little fluffy bird. Hibird then flies to Thor and lands on his hair, chirping happily.

"So how do you like the chaos we provided?" Loke smirks.

"Now you better change it all back or I will-" "Loke, you should seriously stop teasing him. It's no good for his heart, you know." Lori smiles warmly, hugging Loke from behind him.

"I am sure a little anger is good for him. It improves blood circulation anyway." Loki smirks, appearing beside Lori and Loke.

"But that's the reason where men have shorter life." Lori giggles at the sight of Fury's anger increasing.

"That's why you shall see me trolling and rolling~" Loke said singingly.

"_**THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU ALL BETTER NOW CHANGE EVERYTHING BACK OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!**_"

"Do you hear an adorable puppy barking around?" Lori pouts, ignoring the increasing amount of steam whistling from Fury ears.

"Well, this is going to be troublesome." Steve thought.

After a few weeks of the trio pranking, all the heroes and villains of the world had enough of the amount of pranks and humiliation they are receiving.

Currently, the villains are protesting about the trio pranking are interrupting their 'masterfully' plan to conquer the world. As for the heroes, they are not very happy about their 'newly' decorated house and are giving pressure to Shield as they believed that Thor is probably able to control the mischievous trio.

"CAN'T YOU CATCH THAT IRRITATING MEDDLESOME TRIO!? " Fury screeches at poor Thor, as the Avengers are unable to do anything about them.

"It is hard to capture my brothers and sister when they have magic." Thor said bluntly, earning him another screech of anger.

"Maybe they are so bored that they want to do something to get rid of their boredom. We can actually use their help with stopping the villains." Bruce said, cleaning his specs with a cloth.

"That is an absolutely worst idea I ever heard." Tony exclaims, while trying to get rid of the angry birds flying around him.

"On the bright side, they have something to do and the villains are going to suffer. On the down side, if things go wrong, we can just blame Thor." Clint decided to chide in.

Fury's face becomes so terrifyingly black in anger that they swear they can see black clouds gathering around his head.

'Worst idea ever.' The Avengers thinks before they get grilled by Fury.

"Do you think mortals are pretty entertaining? They are just nice to prank on." Loke chuckles, as he sees through a magic crystal at the amount of chaos they created.

"They are all just so sweet and cute when they are mad." Lori giggles, as Wolverine tries to get rid of the pink dye in his hair.

"We could keep this up for all year round. Maybe we should have a little contest." Loki grins devilishly, making both Loke and Lori look at him in interest.

"I am listening~" Both Lori and Loke answers back with an evil grin.

(0-0)

"We should actually get the triplets to our side. All their pranks are really getting annoying." Doom said angrily, raging at the fact his doombots are all pink and sparkly with makeup on it. Not to mention that it makes the nyan cat sound as it moves around.

"There is nothing I can say to agree with you. At least the hero side will be the one suffering and not _**us**_." Amora screeches, trying to remove the ugly thing on her staff.

"So let's make the first move." The villains decided to conclude this finale of this prank war.


End file.
